beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geheimzinnig...(3)
'Geheimzinnig... deel3!!!' "Er klopt iets niet!" zei Kyoya fluisterend tegen Tsuki "inderdaad, je denkt toch niet dat die contacten van hem misschien iets met de HD-academie hebben te maken eh?!" zei ze bezorgd en probeerde Kyoya's gezicht te lezen. "Het zou kunnen....Het is gewoon zo'n idioot! Je kan hem niet doorgronden!!" zei Kyoya geïriteerd en daarmee was het gesprek afgelopen. Het vliegtuig landde in Brazilië en iedereen stapte uit. Tsuki keek rond en zag toen Zeo en Myazakki hen verwelkomend tegenmoet komen! Tsuki glunderde en liep naar hen toe met Kyoya in haar kielzog. "Zeo, Myazakki! Wat doen jullie hier??" vroeg Tsuki terwijl ze Myazakki omhelsde. "We zijn hier op het verzoek van Gingka's vader." zei Zeo en Myazakki vervolgde: "Hij en Hikaru vermoeden dat de HD-academie terug actief is en ze hier zullen toeslaan tijdens de Master-Battles!" Myazakki en Zeo deelden even een ongeruste blik naar elkaar en keken toen over Tsuki's schouders naar Kyoya die hen streng aankeek. "Het spijt me, Kyoya..." zei Zeo "ze moest het weten!". Kyoya keek weg en gromde even. En toen kwam Gingka aan. "Hey Zeo, Myazakki!" riep Gingka enthousiast en toen legde Zeo alles uit. "Dit had ik al verwacht, TYPISCH!!" zei Ryuga en liep rechtdoor naar het hotel samen met Madoka. "MASAMUNE!!! MELOENENKOP!!" riep Misaki en na die schreeuw kwam Tsubasa naast haar staan met een vragend gezicht. "Wat scheelt er, liefje?" zei Tsubasa kalm en Misaki barste uit: "Deze marschmallow hier heeft geen toelating OF papieren om hier te zijn!!!" schreeuwde ze totdat Tsubasa een arm over haar heen sloeg. "Hoe kom je dan hier??" vroeg Tsubasa en liep naar de documenten die op de tafel in Masamune's kamer lagen, "Wie is deze professor?" vroeg Tsubasa achterdochtig en hield een formulier omhoog... Even later stond iedereen in de lobby van het hotel te luisteren naar Tsubasa's verhaal. "Ik wist dat er iets niet klopte!" zei Kyoya en daarop antwoorde Myuu: "Kyoya, je denkt toch niet dat Masamune terug met de HD-academie zal onderhandelen?" "Je weet toch nooit met dat houten hoofd van hem!!" zei Misaki en om haar woede op iets uit te werken gaf ze Aki een ferme stomp zodat ze omviel. "Hou je hoofd erbij!" zei Nile en keek woedend naar Masamune. "Je moet alles uitleggen!!" zei Nile richting Masamune. " Ok een professor kwam naar me toe en zei dat hij aan papieren kon geraken als ik maar zorgde dat ik Altijd en Overal bij Ryuga zou zijn!" bekende Masamune schaapachtig en keek toen naar Ryuga die nu snel verdween... "JE STOPT ER ONMIDDELIJK MEE MASAWATTES!!!" zei Myazakki en gaf Masamune een duw, "Wij gaan erachter aan! wij zijn hiervoor ingehuurd!" zei Zeo en zij verdwenen ook. "Wat moeten wij dan doen?" zei Tsuki tegen Myuu "Nu moeten we ons concentreren op de Battles" zei Myuu en ging met Gingka richting het oefen stadion. "Ze heeft gelijk" zei Kyoya en nam Tsuki bij haar hand "we moeten gaan trainen!" Tsuki lachte en ging met hem mee naar de stadions. Wordt vervolgd...thumb|Kyoya wist het!!thumb|Masamune is ontmaskerd!